Old Legends
by Muttfish
Summary: What happens when an old figure, thought to be a legend comes back for revenge?


**Bloodborne = FromSoftware**

 **RWBY = Monty Oum/Roosterteeth**

 **Now that we've got the disclaimers out of the way, this is my second fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **It is said, in the oldest of legends, predating the existence of the Grimm. There was a great city called Yharnam, the governing organization of it was known as the Healing Church. In those days, Grimm did not exist, with a much more terrifying epidemic taking it's place. It was known as the beastly scourge, which turned regular humans into horrible beasts. At that time, the hunts were far more gruesome and terrifying than they are now, as hunters were often ten a penny. At that time, our ancestor, whose name was lost to time delved deep into the practices of the Church. He discovered horrible, inhumane experiments that were often brutal, and mutated the victims into strange creatures.**_

 _ **Well, back in those days, when he reached the cells of the Healing Church, he came across a peculiar figure in a cell. The figure warned him that secrets were secrets for a reason, and that to continue what he was doing was to be met with certain death. Of course, he did not listen, but soon, he heard the toll of a strange bell. Then, he realized that the man was a Church Assassin, sent out to silence those who delved too far into the Healing Church's practices. He defeated the Assassin many times, until he went back to the cell and confronted him.**_

 ** _The man was sickly, and clutched a bell in his right hand. He is said to have said these exact words to him and all the hunters who were related to him, by blood, by marriage, or by relationship. "Fear the bell's toll." After having said those words, he was decapitated by our Ancestor._**

* * *

He coughed, opening his eyes for what seemed to be the first time in a eternity. He couldn't see, but it seemed to be far too bright for Yharnam. His vision cleared, and he saw that he was in a city, far more advanced than Yharnam could ever hope to achieve, even with the aid of the Old Ones. He noticed another displeasure, that being of a parched throat. By Oedon, when was the last time he had a drink?

He noticed a building that had music blaring out of it's entrance. To him, it seemed like it was a midnight club, the type that he despised the most, but it did not matter to him for the time being. He walked in to a room that had quite a few people dancing in the middle, the music starting to hurt his ears. He walked up to the counter, next a large man, who towered over him, being around 6'11, who had short hair and a short beard. He seemed to be the owner of the place, according to his posture.

As he was about to ask the bartender for a drink, he heard two men yell "She's coming!" before the taller man walked over, responding with another yell. "What are you two idiots doing!?" There was an explosion, as the massive doors came open, a blonde haired girl coming in, saying "Guess who's back?" All the men in the area pointed a pistol at her. She seemed to be quite tall, with a outfit that did not leave much to the imagination. She quite obviously had a cocky grin on her face. The music started stuttering, as the player removed the needle from the disc.

He looked at them, as the tall man walked over, asking her a question. She dragged him over to the bar, causing him to cover his face with his beast-hide garb, a bloody remnant of what he did to his companions. She asked him several questions to which he responded negatively. That caused him to chuckle, albeit inanely. She walked off with a blue haired boy, who had a red coat on, with strange goggles on his blue hair.

"Heh. What a peculiar girl. She seems to give you a white face." He said to the bartender, before asking for a cocktail. He searched inside of his clothing, looking for some type of currency, before he decided to pay it with a bottle of blood. "Uh. What the hell is that?" The bartender asked him. "It's a blood cocktail, made earlier this morning." He responded, taking the cocktail the man set out for him before draining it completely. "We don't use... Blood for currency." The tall bartender said, a frown showing that he was quite irked.

"Well.. I'm afraid I don't have any other method to pay." Brador said with complete disinterest in his voice. The man's frown grew, as two young women walked up to him. "No one leaves Junior's Club without paying." He said menacingly. Brador then chuckled, his laughter beginning to unnerve most of the men in the bar. "Do I truly have to fight? Then so be it.." He withdrew a metal mace, causing the two girls to grimace, and the taller man, probably known as Junior's eyes to widen.

"T-t-that's only supposed to be a legend!" He cried, causing Brador to look at him with a confused look on his face. "If it's real then.. You are the Church Assassin!." He continued, with fear quite audible in his voice. "Very well then." He said, before he felt the resonance of his bell. "It seems that the bell calls me. Only death awaits ye who seek the secrets." He warned them, as he walked out of the club. He rang his bell, as he felt the ground pulling him into it, he smiled, for he would finally have vengeance.

"Ladies, Ice queen." "Hey!" "It's been a pleasure, Ne-." His voice was interrupted suddenly as he heard a ringing. "Is it just me or is anyone else hearing a bell?" The smaller girl nodded, along with all of the members of team RWBY. Roman's eyes widened as he saw a puddle of blood forming on the ground in front of him, the bell's toll intensifying as he saw a man, probably around 5'7 emerge from it, holding the Bloodletter, with a blunderbuss in his other hand. He had a bloodied beast hide draped over him, and had blood stained over his clothing.

Even the small woman had a look of fear visible in her eyes, as the man stabbed himself with the mace, causing a large fountain of blood to gush out from his abdomen, pulling out a two-handed mace that had a sickening squelching sound as it moved. "It really is h-him.." Weiss said, with disbelief present in her voice."Who?" Said Ruby, obviously confused as to who the man was. "You know. Brador, from the scary tales at bed time?" She responded, with a irked look on her face. "O-oh.." Ruby responded, her eyes widening as the man slowly turned towards them, pointing his spiked mace at them.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Are you hunters? Well that's odd.. The secrets your ancestor uncovered must be punished for." He said, solemnly as he rushed towards them, brandishing his mace as he smashed Ruby with it, causing her to bounce into a pillar, the pillar cracking. "RUBY!" The blond woman yelled, her eyes turning red as she sped towards him, punching him with the force stronger than a Cleric Beast. He flew into an umbrella, as he stumbled, quickly regaining his grip on his mace as it made a wet squelching noise. It's head began to expand, before he smacked Yang with it, sending her into a black-haired girl.

He was shot, not once, but twice. He felt his conscious fading, as he spoke. "Secrets will lead to endless deaths." He collapsed onto the ground, falling over as his body dissipated into blood.

Neo, who was obviously shaking unsheathed her umbrella, before she and Roman teleported away.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a piercing headache, with bandages around her head, along with Yang on the bed next to her, with multiple bandages over her body. "W-What happened?" She weakly spoke, alerting Blake, who was sleeping. "That man.. The Church Assassin. He used the bloodletter to hit you, then he knocked Yang into several pillars... That girl shot him three times, before he dissipated into blood.

The horrifying revelation chilled Ruby to the bone.


End file.
